Danny and Someone New
by theresahubert123
Summary: What happens when someone like Sidney comes to Amidy Park and Danny and Sam are in the middle of a relationship. Will Danny pick Sidney over Sam. Sidney is half ghost like Danny. And lets hope Danny does the right thing. And will Tucker find the one as well. And will Jazz meet Sydney's brother and will they be a pair. Lets find out. Read and see. I know this summary sucks. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. I know this may sound crazy but I'm kind of a huge fan of Danny Phantom so I'm trying this fan fic out. Please tell me if it is bad. And please review. Apparently my mom wants more reviews by the end of this month. In total she wants 20. I don't know why but eh oh well. So we will see. Oh and some of you have followed my stories and favorited them. Which that is totally fine and awesome. Thank you so much for following/favoriting my stories. It makes me feel good. So enough of me talking let us get to the story.**

* * *

I was in my parents vehicle not knowing where we were going. My brain was racing but I knew we were just moving to a new place. My name is Sidney like the town. I have light brown hair and blue eyes. My mom always told me that I will find the guy of my dreams and I will know it when I see it. I looked at the GPS that was over the windshield. We were somewhere in Colorado. I was born in Florida and I have always loved that state but my father had a job relocation and my mom, brother, and I told him he can quit. But also my mom told me that once my dad was set on something he won't quit. I asked, "are we there yet?"

"Just a couple of minutes," my dad said. Where are we going? I looked at my brother. He was just sitting in the back of the vehicle listening to his iPod. My brother is sixteen with dark brown hair and brown eyes. I'm two years younger than him but it didn't matter what age and height. It's the maturity you have and I was definitely more mature than my brother was. And even my parents said so. We stopped and I looked outside. There was a house and I could tell that it was the house we were going to be living in for the next couple of years or at least until my dad had another relocation or he got fired. I stepped out of the vehicle along with my family and sniffed in. That scent is strange. Cinnamon crossed with jasmine. Oh yeah I forgot. I'm kind of half ghost half human so my ghost sense went off. It hasn't gone off since we left Florida so why was it going off now? I looked over and my brother was looking at me like I was a weirdo. I also forgot that I haven't told my parents or brother about my half stuff. We all stepped into the house and it wasn't really old it just needed new designs added to it. The paint was peeling off the wall. The floorboards were creaky. The furniture was definitely old because it was scratched and losing its color. Then I heard someone at the door. I looked out through the door and a boy with two friends were standing there. The boy looked about my age and I said," can I help you."

"We saw that you are new to the neighborhood and were wondering if we could show you around." The boy in the middle said.

"Let me ask my parents. Mom can I go with them."

"Go ahead but be quick about it."

"K. Lets go."

"Alright then." I closed the door behind me and again the middle one spoke. "My name is Danny by the way. And these are my two friends. Sam and Tucker."

"Nice to meet you. Names Sidney."

"Nice to meet you too," said Danny. This kid is kind and honest by the way of his stance. Then my ghost sense went off and gladly they were not looking. Then I looked at Danny and I saw a blue mist come out of his mouth and I knew he was just like me. I stopped and Danny must have seen that because he stopped as well. "What is wrong?"

"This may sound crazy but you are just like me."

"What do you mean?"

"Your half ghost half human like me."

"You are half ghost half human?" I nodded my head. "Wow this is awesome."

"Danny what should we do?" The one named Sam said.

"I don't know." He said. I followed him into an ally and he turned into his other half and I did as well. "This is just amazing." He looked at me and then looked at his friends. "Go to Fenton works I'll be there in a little bit." They nodded their heads and left and then he looked at me. "Do you want to know how long I have been looking for a person like you." I nodded my head. "Two years." I was in shock. He flew off and I went after him. "Come let me show you around the town." And he did, when I got home they were all unpacked and I went into the house. I ignored my parents arguments and went to the shower and got ready for bed. When I layed on my bed and thought wow. I have been here for a couple of hours and I know the town and my house like I have been here for three years. I feel asleep no problem because of the way the bed was built.

* * *

** Hey guys that is the end. What did you think? I think it is good. So please review. Keep in mind all of this is coming from my mind. Normally I write it down before I type it. So there you go.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Here is the second chapter. Someone told me that my grammar is bad. Well sorry I already told you guys that it comes from my mind so I have no one to edit it before typing. And that my last paragraph didn't make sense. I'm sorry okay. It is my first fan fic for Danny Phantom so bare with me.**

* * *

I woke up to my mom yelling at me to get up. My big brother of course burst through my door and took away my covers. He does this every morning no matter where we are. I got up and went downstairs. My mom was in the kitchen making breakfast and my dad probably left for work already. I sat at the kitchen table and my mom set breakfast in front of me.

"Don't forget school dear." My mom said. Of course how could I forget. After I ate breakfast I got ready for school and I was about to go out the door when my mom stopped me. She gave me lunch and she gave me map in case I got lost. Of course I had to do registration on my own. She kissed my head and I went outside to where my brother was waiting. Normally I would fly there with my ghost powers but unfortunately I'm stuck with my brother. When I saw the school I was shocked. There were 10 or more tables surrounding the school. One was for jocks by their coats. One was for popularity by their beauty. One was for geeks by their glasses. And one was for people not in groups. And in the middle of the table with people who didn't have a group was Danny and his friends. I walked over there and a jock stood in front of me.

"You don't want to go to that table if I were you."

"Dash stop picking on her. She doesn't deserve it." And Danny was instantly right beside me.

"And what are you going to do Fenterd?"

"Nothing."

"Then walk away or I will throw you." And the jock picked Danny up and threw him in a trash can.

"Hey that wasn't nice." I decided to stand up for Danny since he stood up for me.

"It was for me. You don't want to hang out with those people. So I'm helping you." I picked him up because I have had enough. And I threw him towards the table of jocks. Serves him right. I went over to Danny and helped him out of the trash can.

"Thanks."

"No problem. He is a pain."

"I know. His name is Dash and he is the school bully but I got used to him."

"I see."

"Come on I'll show you around the school."

"I need to register though."

"Oh yeah." He looked at his friends and signaled for them to follow. They came and we went inside the school. The hallways were narrow but it will work for me. When we got to the place to register a teacher was sitting at the desk not a principal.

"Hey Danny how come there is no principal sitting at the desk."

"Because Mr. Lancer is our only leader."

"Wow."

"Yep I know." I filled out the registration and I was going to get my schedule in two days but what does it matter. I'm just going to have the same teacher for every subject. At least that was what Danny said after the registration. We went outside and Danny said to meet me after school to hang out. And I remembered that he still has school. Before Danny, his friends, and I hang out I had some unfinished business with the town. The stuff I'm about to do is not bad and it isn't good either. Sometimes when I get to a new town I like to let the townspeople know I'm here so I made a flyer and flew over town dropping the flyers. The Town normally gathers up and meets at the meeting place which was town hall. Once the people were all there I said.

"People of town hall. I would like to announce a new hero has found her way into the town and her name is Taylor Phantom. Now I know you guys know Danny Phantom but what if he got in trouble and you have no one to rely on. Who will be there to support you? What better way than to add another hero." I looked at the audience and they nodded their heads in agreement. I know that Taylor wasn't my real first name but I had to do something to hide my identity. "Who is with me to add a new hero to the town?" They all clapped their hands and then I felt someone breath on my back. I turned around a six foot tall man with gray hair was standing behind me.

"So a new hero added to the town. How great is that. Tell me Taylor why are you here?"

"That is none of your concern."

"Are you sure? Oh I forgot to introduce myself. Vlad Masters."

"It is nice to meet you too. I'm here because my family moved in to answer your question."

"Well I'm glad there is new hero. Let's hear it for Taylor." I heard clapping all around and I decided to leave. I got to school just in time before the last bell rang. Danny came out along with his friends and saw me. They came over to me and we talked about where to hang out. We decided the mall was the perfect place. We spent the rest of the day at the mall. At around 5:00 was when my mom called me. I went home, ate dinner, took a shower, got ready for bed, and went to bed. Today was great I just hope tomorrow will be better. I fell asleep in a peaceful environment.

* * *

** Hey guys that is the end. Anyway I got 5 good reviews which I'm thankful for and two reviews that said I need to work on my grammar. Which I don't really care. Thank you reviewing anyway.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. I have bad news. I'm going to be out of town for like five days because of camping. We are leaving tomorrow and coming back Sunday. So I'm trying to updated as much as possible. Here is chapter three. Enjoy! And please review. Oh yeah in this chapter it will be Sydney's brothers POV. And we are starting from where we left off.**

* * *

I woke up with a start. My dream was horrible. My name is Mike. I'm sixteen and well frankly I don't care what I look like. It has been two days since we came to Amidy Park. And who names a town that. I got up and I instantly had a head rush. Dang I have to stop doing that. I got ready for the first day of school and then went to my sister's room. She probably is still sleeping. I opened her door and sure enough. I pulled her covers off and said.

"WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD." I always do this to her. Why? Because its funny.

"Why Mike? Why do you always do this?"

"Because its fun."

"Whatever." She pushed me out of her room and I instantly knew she was pissed. Of course she was. I went downstairs and kiss my mom who was cooking breakfast.

"Good morning son."

"Good morning."

"I'm so happy."

"Why?"

"Because its your first day of school. I know yesterday didn't count because that was registration but today is the real deal."

"I know mom."

"Don't get into trouble. And don't make the teacher call me because you were disrupting class."

"I won't. I promise." Wow she knows me well. A family has to have a trouble maker right. And I was that. I sat down at the table and mom set a plate of food in front of me. I ate and while I was doing that my sister came in the kitchen.

"Morning mom. Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure."

"Can I get breakfast to go because I'm kind of in a hurry."

"Sure. Here you go."

"Thank you. Love you bye. See you big brother." She left the house in a matter of seconds. That's weird. My sister never does that. I got up from the table and put the now empty plate in the sink. I kissed my mom again, went out the door, and practically ran the whole way to school. I opened the doors to the school and walked through the hallway. That was when I saw her. She was just leaning against the lockers talking to her friends. That orange hair that went down to her hips was held back by a blue bandana. The blue jeans and black long sleeve shirt fit her well. What really got me was the blue eyes and the red lipstick. I didn't have the nerves to go up to her. I walked on to my first class. What is the point in looking at her when I can't even go up to her. I went into my classroom and sat down in the seat that was right next to the window but in the middle of the row. I sat everything down. And that was when the girl that I saw in the hallway came into the classroom. How did this happen. I looked away but as soon as I did that she came over to me.

"I see you are new here." She said. I was shaking all over because I was so nervous.

"Yeah I am."

"Name is Jasmine Fenton."

"Mike Burrows."

"Nice to meet you. I see you picked the window. Nice job. Perfect place to sit."

"Thank you. I always try to sit next to the window. It helps me."

"Me too. Lets talk after class and get to know each other better."

"Ok." She went to her side of the class and sat down. I looked forward as soon as all the others came in. And a couple of minutes later the teacher came in. He said this is science class and you need a lab partner. All the boys instantly went to Jasmine. But what I want expecting was her coming over here and she said that we will be lab partners. We talked the rest of the class time. By the end of the day we were friends. She asked if we could hang out after school and I said I could. We went to mall and once we went in she clung to my arm. Her heat was instantly radiating off of her.

"Some men are scary." She said after she had clung onto me.

"It's alright. I am hear." And it was the truth. No matter what I will be there. The whole entire time we were there we got closer and closer together in our friendship. I knew by her face that she can't date right now. And the topic left my brain completely after the look on her face. After the mall I took her home knowing it was probably past her curfew. We got to her front door and she faced me.

"Thank you for the great time. I really enjoyed it."

"No problem." I started to leave but she grabbed my arm.

"Be my boyfriend."

"I don't know."

"Please. I need a guy like you in my life."

"Ok. But I have to warn you."

"About what?"

"Nothing I was just pulling your chain."

"Weirdo." She punched on the arm and went into her house. I walked home and went inside my house. I got ready for bed thinking about Jasmine. She is just the greatest. I put my head on my pillow and thought why? How did this happen. All this good stuff in three days. I'm glad we moved here because I would have never met Jasmine. I fell asleep in a world of bliss.

* * *

**Hey guys there you go. Now remember I'm going to be gone for five days. So enjoy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Here is chapter four. It will be changing between Mike and Sydney. It starts as Sydney.**

* * *

The only reason I was in a hurry that morning was because I had errands to run. And not normal errands. Ghost errands. For the past couple of days I have been busy lately helping Danny and his friends with ghost problems. School has been going well but I need help with a subject. You see ever since I was a little girl I have had a hard time with social studies. Other people say it's all in my head but I don't think it is. I asked Danny for help but he said he couldn't because he said he isn't very good with all the subjects. And I told him if he sets his mind to it he can do it. Sam agreed to help me one condition. And I do not like what she said.

She said that her and Danny have been dating for a couple of weeks and said that I have been taking him away from her. Now why would I do that? She also said that I should date Tucker but why would I date a techno geek. Don't get me wrong I like people who know what they are doing when it comes to technology but I don't think that is my kind of guy. My type of guy is smart but not a geek. Strong and courageous. Even though I like guys that are handsome it matters on their personality. One who can back me up no matter what happens and one who takes me on long, romantic dates.

I should tell you my favorites huh. I love the color orange. A blue rose is my favorite flower. I don't have a favorite food because I like all the food in the world. I love William Shakespeare because his writing has a lot of emotion. And I love old songs like from when Elvis was born to Beatles. Now I was staring off into space which isn't normal for me when I felt somebody tap me on the shoulder. I looked over and it was Danny. Just what I needed. The person I didn't want to talk to. I looked away from him and looked out the window. When the bell rang I got up from my seat and started to leave. But I felt someone grab my arm. I looked behind me and Danny had that what is going on look on his face. I sighed deeply and turned around. I looked him the eyes and breathed in before telling him why I'm ignoring him.

It took him awhile to adjust to what I was saying. Then all of a sudden he left. I thought he was mad or angry at what I said but before he left he had an understanding look on his face. I walked to the cafeteria and got my food then took a seat by myself. I saw Sam and thought that I was in trouble but she just passed me without looking at me. I breathed in and let it out slowly. This was going to be a long school year let me tell you that.

* * *

_Mike's POV:_

I had ran as fast as I could to school the next day. I wanted to see Jasmine before school started. I opened the doors to the school and saw her leaning against the same locker. I went up to her and she saw me. She must have told her friends to go because they left as soon as they saw me. I said hi and she looked at the ground.

"What is wrong?"

"My brother is what's wrong."

"He told you never to talk to me again didn't he." She nodded her head and I shook my head in disapproval. "I don't care what your brother said. He is younger than you. And I know this because my little sister told me about it. You should be the one in charge not him. It's not right." She looked at me and smiled.

"Your right."

"I will walk you to the next class if you would like."

"I would like that." She put her hand in mine and I smiled. This was going to be a fun year I can give you that. After my first class I realized something. I never asked how Jasmine felt about me. But why? Was it because that I was to anxious to date her or was it because I didn't care at the moment. I had spaced out completely until I felt someone touch my arm. I looked at the person and it was Jasmine.

"You spaced out didn't you."

"Yeah a little. Can I ask you a question."

"Sure go ahead."

"What do you think of me? What do I look like to you?" I looked at her facial expression but nothing was there.

"Hmm let me see. You are intelligent I will give you that. You are funny and cute. When I look at you my heart feels warm and safe. And for some reason I feel like I can tell you anything."

"That is all I need to hear." The things she said were perfect because now I know what she thinks. Well mostly.

"Did you know my brother is half ghost." She said in my ear.

"No I didn't."

"And did you know your sister is a half ghost too. My brother told me and I acknowledge it." I fell out of my seat and was laying on the floor. My sister never told me about this. Then the teacher came over and said.

"Go outside in the hall if you have this type of behavior."

"Yes sir." I got up and opened the door. I sat down on the floor remembering what my sister was doing when I turned 15. She wasn't around. In fact I remember she was in the basement and I didn't go down there but my dad did. He had the determination to figure out what she was doing. But by the time he went down there she was gone. He didn't know where she went but he didn't care either. After school I raced all the way to my house and found my sister sitting at the kitchen counter. I grabbed her by the arm and brought her in my room. I shut the door and closed the blinds and found she was sitting on my bed.

"What is wrong brother? You need me for something."

"Yeah." I opened the door and made sure nobody could hear us. Then I closed the door and faced her. She had that calm look on her face. "You are half ghost and you didn't tell me." She looked at me with a suprised look on her and she gasped.


	5. Chapter 5

_Sidney' s POV:_

If I heard my brother right he found out about my secret. I sat there looking at the ground and thinking of how he could of figured it out.

"How did you know? How did you find out." My voice was scraggly. So I doubt he heard me right.

"Danny's sister told me about it during school."

"What are you dating her?" I looked at him and I saw him blush.

"That is not what I want to talk about. Tell me how." It was the same as Danny's only I didn't have friends with me. I told him everything. While he was listening he checked to see if anyone was home. Turns out my parents were not going to be home until tomorrow morning. I asked why and they said they were staying at a friend's house for the night and that they were both drunk and a little dizzy. For the rest of the night I sat in my room and looked at the ceiling. I told my brother not to tell anyone else and he agreed. I woke up early the next morning because I wanted to talk to Danny but then I remembered what Sam said. Crap.

I got to school but stayed alert. What am I going to do? I can't talk to Danny about my problems and Sam is mad about me trying to steal Danny away from her which I clearly wasn't. Personally I don't think Danny is my type of guy. Then I remembered Tucker. He knows Danny and Sam and I. I walked around and found him leaning against the locker trying to get attention from girls that he clearly has no chance with. I grabbed his arm and pulled him into a nearby janitors closet. I closed the door and faced him. I could tell he was confused just by the look on his face.

"I need to talk to you about Sam and Danny."

"Ok." I told him everything from me meeting Danny and them to now. From the look on his face he was thinking about what I had said.

"So what do you think."

"Well Sam is obviously wrong. And your right." I knew it but I can tell there is something wrong. "But there is nothing I can do."

"I see." I opened the door to the hall and looked behind me to Tucker. "Thank you. You helped me."

"You don't look like I helped you."

"It doesn't matter." The bell rang and I ran off towards class. The day went by slowly and I knew it would. The rest of the day I didn't pay attention to anything. People looked at me with weird looks but I ignored them. At the end of the day I went into the girls restroom and made sure no one was in there. Then I changed into my ghost form and went outside of the town. Then I saw something. I got closer to it and saw that it was another ghost but I ignored it too. I flew as far away as possible. This morning I left my phone on my dresser because it wasn't charged. So nobody can call me.

_Mike's POV:_

I was hanging out with Jazz and it was about 9pm the night after I learned everything about my sister. Then I felt my phone vibrate. I checked it and it was my mom.

"Hello."

"Honey have you seen your sister. She isn't here or at school. Is she with you."

"No she isn't. I'm with Jazz remember. And no I haven't seen her. What happened?"

"Well we got home before you guys did and we waited for her and she hasn't come home yet." Shit what happened to her.

"Mom just hold on we will find her." I hope. "Call the police and tell them to keep an eye out for her."

"Ok." She hung up and I looked at Jazz. She had that worried look on her face.

"You need to call your brother. He can help us with his ghost powers."

"Good idea." She got out her phone and I looked towards the distance. Please be ok sis. Your the only sibling I have. "My brother is coming."

"Good."

"Will we ever find your sister."

"I hope so." I looked towards the direction in which the sun used to be. Then I felt her put her hand on my chin and made me face her. She put her lips on mine. The warmth and the kiss was the one you want to find. The one that sets you off. She let go and then I heard her brother.

"Hey. I heard the news. What is going on?"

"Danny I need you to help find Sydney. My sister."

"I think I can help but I only need you two. I can't do this with a lot of people."

"Understood." He flew off and Jazz and I got into my car. We followed him and he flew out of town. "Jazz is he sure she went this way."

"My brother knows where every ghost is in the world. It's by his ghost sense and his brain. His brain can sense ghost waves in the area. It's his new power. He got it last year."

"I see." He stopped flying and I looked where he was looking and I saw my sister on a very high edge. Jazz got out of the car and went towards her brother.

"Hey Mike let me handle this."

"Ok but don't hurt my sister."

"I won't I promise." He flew up to where my sister was. Please be careful.

_Sydney's POV:_

I was sitting here because I didn't want to go back to that town. The I heard a voice I never wanted to hear.

"Sydney come down from there." Danny what does he want. "Sydney what is wrong?" I looked up and saw Danny in his ghost form.

"Go away. Leave me alone." Tears were starting to down my cheeks.

"Are you really going to make me do what I don't want to do."

"What are you talking ab..." The next second I felt his lips on mine. My eyes closed and my arms wrapped around his body. He let go and our eyes met. "Sam is going to kill me."

"Don't worry about her. I broke up with her today."

"Danny this isn't right. Sam is the one for you not me." Even though that was true he did kiss me and it was the kiss that is made for lovers who are made for each other. Then he flew down and came back up.

"I wouldn't say that." He took my hand and put a ring on my finger. On the inside it said my name. "Lets go home okay." I looked at him and his green eyes turned me on.

"Sure." He kissed me again then picked me bridal style and flew down from the cliff. We flew towards the town and my brother followed. Danny put me in bed, kissed my forehead, and went out the window. I fell asleep and I dreamed of good dreams.


	6. Author's Note

**Hey guys now my brain is completely blank. I kept thinking of ideas but nothing came to mind. Please pm me or review because I need help. And thank you so much for the reviews. I appreciate it. And I know I know Danny and Sam are supposed to be together but I can't think of anything. And I tried to change the way the book was supposed to end but nothing comes out. I guess you could say sophomore year is hard and my brain is not focusing. I wish I could focus more but I don't think that is going to happen. So please review/pm me because I need help. And I'm not being mean but I want to hear everybody's opinion on how the story should end. Because the last time I asked for help. Rinshy helped me. And girl keep going on that story because it is good. So please help me. I'm begging you here. And thank you.**


End file.
